Secangkir Kopi
by Miru-kun
Summary: "Biasanya kau minum kopi pakai apa, Hamuko-san?" "Sambal."/ KenFeMC/ RnR? CnC?/ Cover found from Pixiv


•

**Secangkir Kopi**

•

Persona Series © ATLUS  
Tipe Fiksi: Oneshoot  
Genre: Romace-Fluff-Abal  
Rated: K+  
Bahasa: Indonesia  
Warning: OOC? Typo, Gaje, Alur cepet, etc.  
Summary: "Biasanya kau minum kopi pakai apa, Hamuko-san?" "Sambal."/ KenFeMC/ RnR? CnC?

•

Enjoy

•

_Asrama Iwatodai, ruang makan,_

Terlihat dua orang sedang duduk santai di sana. Satu laki-laki, satu perempuan. Satu lebih muda, satu lebih tua. Satu sedang meneguk secangkir kopi hitam, dan satu lagi sedang meng-klik tombol '_next_' pada _mp3 player_-nya—mencari lagu favoritnya. Ngomong-ngomong dengan kopi hitam, Author suka kopi hitam, lho. _Oh well_, **abaikan**.

"Hey, Hamuko-san," anak laki-laki berambut karamel itu memanggil gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, Ken-kun?"

"Umm," ia diam sebentar. Memberi jeda seraya meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang di atas meja di hadapannya, "Biasanya Hamuko-san minum kopi dicampur pakai apa?"

Gadis di sampingnya berpikir sebentar—menaruh telunjuk lentiknya di pipi kanannya—mencari jawaban yang menurutnya bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ken. Lalu membuka mulut, "Sambal."

Hening.

Ken memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "H-huh? Apa?"

"Aku bilang, sambal." ulang Hamuko.

Hening lagi.

Bocah Amada itu melirik sekilas cangkir yang ia letakkan tadi, lalu menatap kembali kepada gadis yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu, "Sam… bal?"

"Yep!" jawab Hamuko antusias—akhirnya berhenti mengklik tombol '_next_' pada _mp3 player_-nya

Ken menggaruk pipinya pelan, "…Kau bercanda 'kan, Hamuko-san?" tanyanya ragu. Ia tak pernah mendengar ada orang yang minum kopi dengan sambal. Tidak sampai detik ini.

Hamuko berdiri dari duduknya, "Enggak percaya?" sambil menjulurkan lidah, ia berjalan menuju tangga—meninggalkan Ken yang terdiam di sana.

Ken hanya bisa melihat kepergian gadis itu. Lalu matanya memandang cangkir yang berisi kopi hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja di hadapannya. Di benaknya sekarang terdapat pertanyaan besar—

—"Apa orang dewasa seperti Hamuko-san suka minum kopi di campur sambal? Atau ia hanya bercanda?"

•

_Keesokan harinya_,

"Aku pulang!" pintu asrama Iwatodai terbuka dan terlihat Hamuko yang memasuki asrama tersebut. Tak ada sambutan. Mungkin yang lain berada di lantai dua?

"Ohh, halo," Hamuko sedikit terkejut—lalu melihat sekeliling. Ternyata Ken. Wajahnya merah padam.

Tunggu, ada apa dengan Ken?

"Ken-kun, kau kenapa?" Hamuko berjalan mendekati Ken yang sedang duduk di sofa _lounge_. Di hadapan Ken terletak secangkir kopi berwarna hitam.

"Oh, aku, thidak apa-apah Hamuko-sanh," jawabnya dengan sedikit… Terengah? Kepedasan? Capek?

"Tapi kau terlihat kepedasan."

"Oh, mungkinh karena habis minum khopi inih."

Tunggu. Kenapa hanya dengan meminum kopi itu Ken terlihat kepedasan?

"…Memang ini kopi apa, Ken-kun?" Hamuko mengendus kopi tersebut.

"Kopi dicampur sambal."

Hening.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kopi sambal, Hamukoh-shanh."

Hening kembali.

Hamuko menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, "Kau percaya dengan kata-kataku kemarin, Ken?" Ken mengangguk, "_Kami-sama_, A-aku hanya bercanda Ken-kun~" gadis itu mengacak-acak rambut karamel Ken.

Ken hanya bisa melongo—sambil ber'hah-huh-hah-huh' karena lidahnya masih terasa pedas. _Ternyata ia hanya bercanda_.

"Ah, Ken, kau masih kepedasan ya?" Ken hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Hamuko menjentikkan jarinya.

"Berdiri!" "Eh?" "Ayo berdiri Ken-kun~ Aku tahu cara menghilangkan pedasnya!"

Sebagai anak yang baik, Ken menuruti perintah ketua _S.E.E.S_ itu, "Nah, Su—"

_Cup_~

Hamuko menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. _Hell yeah_. Perlahan, rasa pedas di mulut Ken berganti dengan rasa manis.

Hamuko melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya, "Gimana?"

Muka Ken yang tadi merah karena kepedasan, berubah menjadi merah karena malu. Malu karena orang yang ia diam-diam _kagumi_ mencium bibirnya.

"A-aa…" malu, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, ia langung berlari saja—menuju tangga, meninggalkan Hamuko di sana.

Hamuko mengerjapkan matanya, "Ken-kun kenapa?"

•

_Sementara itu, di lantai dua,_

Terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. _Playstation Portable_.

"Ugh, kayaknya nih _PSP_ harus di-_upgrade_ deh. Ke Paulownia dulu deh."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika akan menuruni tangga.

"_Berdiri!" "Eh?" "Ayo berdiri Ken-kun~ Aku tahu cara menghilangkan pedasnya!"_

Junpei memperhatikan diam-diam dua orang yang berada di _lounge_ tersebut. _Like a stalker, or a Goatee-Paparazzi?_

"_Nah, Su—"_

_Cup~_

Pemuda berjenggot itu menganga. _PSP _kesayangannya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya, tak percaya akan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Matanya masih _suci_.

Ken berlari menuju tangga dengan muka merah—melewati Junpei begitu saja—lalu ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

"W-waw," respon Junpei, "Hamucchi ternyata agresif, ya," Ia memungut _PSP_-nya yang terjatuh—retak di bagian layar dan _analog_-nya copot, "Bahkan Ken diembat."

—"Kayaknya harus beli _PSP_ baru deh. Ugh, uang bulananku…"

_END_

* * *

A/N: Halooo~ Kenalin, Miru—author yang tiba-tiba nyasar ke fandom ini.  
Weeeell ini terinspirasi pas Miru main P3P—yang kesepuluh kalinya, cycle data—pas Ken baru-baru tinggal di Dorm.

Oh, ya. Silahkan marahin Miru karena nama FeMC di sini 'Hamuko', bukan 'Minako'. Weeell~ Miru lebih suka 'Hamuko' ketimbang 'Minako'—soalnya lebih orisinil getouh~ (?)

Di edit pada tanggal: 26-27 Juni 2012. (11:55 - 12:02; Dark Hour kah? XDa) Penambahan _sedikit_ deskripsi dan... Ada typo makjan asdfghjkl

**Hmm, boleh minta Riview? CnC?**


End file.
